


Whiskey Bitters

by Cyborg_Dreams



Category: RedactedASMR
Genre: Degradation, Dehumanization, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborg_Dreams/pseuds/Cyborg_Dreams
Summary: Potential triggers: imprisonment, degradation, dehumanisationProposed Scenario: What if Adam got the drop on Vincent first?
Kudos: 4





	Whiskey Bitters

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Belai for the mention of vampire hunters
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story that does not line up with canon timelines. If you are interested in ASMR and supernatural world-building, please consider checking out RedactedASMR on Youtube, thank you.

**"Oh _wow_ , they weren't kidding when they said that the sun really messes us up, huh." **

Laughter, whimsical and mocking, fills the expanse of space in between as the harsh glow of evening light is interrupted by curtains drawn shut. The same hand that served to plunge the room into shadow now reaches for damp strands of hair, sliding through in performed affection. Each idle pat leaves streaks of rust red in their place.   
  
**"You're looking a bit...peaky."** Adam's brows furrowed in exaggerated sympathy. **"What's wrong? Was it too much for you? _Hm_?"**   
Force is exerted in a sharp yank, so as to ensure that he has the other vampire's full attention. Adam couldn't quite help the snickers that escaped him when he's met with a baleful glare in return.   
  
**"So much for threatening to kill me when you can't even escape your restraints. I must say, I'm a little... Disappointed, Vincent. Then again-"** Nails tapped playfully at the surface of the muzzle currently affixed to the other's mouth. **"It must be so difficult trying to struggle free when you haven't had a single drop of blood in days. _God_ , you must be _starving_."**   
  
Fabric rustles as the younger vampire invades the other’s space, tracing the seams and etched markings on the material of the muzzle. How the mighty have fallen. Then again, hasn’t that always been the case? The others have gotten too comfortable. Complacent. Hasn’t it crossed their mind? How...the hunters that had been so active in their area before have...all gone so _quiet_ lately? Of course they haven’t. Luckily, Adam isn’t quite as trusting or content in their ways. Not like the rest of them.   
  
Dealing with the hunters has been... _problematic_ at best. But, the effort does pay off nicely. And in this case? Well. It certainly has been...rewarding to say the least.   
  
**“I’ll bet: Having the smell of your...little blood bag this close to you must have stirred up quite the appetite. Did you strain against these chains with all that’s left in you when you heard them speak? Did your…mouth water at the sound of their breath hitching with each bite, wishing that you were in my place? _Hm_? I can see why you were so taken with them, you know? I mean I never would have imagined that you would be so... _smitten_ with cattle. We’ve all heard of people playing with their food but you _really_ take that to the next level. I’m not judging though...I get it. It was so hard not to just...drain them dry all at once.”**   
  
His captive’s abortive lunge at him is humored with another giggle as he leans back. Vincent was a sight to behold. Bound and leashed as he may be, the defiant and murderous energy of a predator remains triumphant. Honestly, it’s not a bad look. Adam certainly has no complaints. Maybe he’ll keep him like this a little longer.   
  
**“ _Aw_ don’t get so mad. I’m just saying what we both know to be true. You know how difficult it was to resist.”** Lips brushed against the side of Vincent’s cheek with each intimate whisper. **“Mmm…Look at you. Your pupils are so dilated just by being this close...their scent on my skin slowly...drawing you in. It’s almost sweet.”**   
  
This close, he could practically feel the vibrations of the other’s throat and chest when Vincent growls a warning. Deep reverberations that are mirrored mockingly with his own.   
  
**“Don’t worry. I’m not going to use them up all at once. Not _yet_ at least. I think I’m going to keep them for a little while. _Drink_ from them- _whenever_ I want, _wherever_ I want. Who knows? Maybe if you behave, I might just share some of my _sloppy seconds_ with you. I know.”** Fingers splayed on his own chest in dramatic exaggeration. **“I’m _generous_ like that.”**   
  
Customised shackles are methodically examined for their condition as Adam hums in contemplation. A lilting meaningless melody that served no purpose other than to break the monotony.   
  
**“You know, Hunger is such a _beastly_ thing. It can keep you sharp...or it can drive you mad. I wonder, how would your sweet little blood bag react to see you reduced to such a state... Cruel. And animalistic. With no means of reasoning. No stronger drive other than to sate your thirst...what a shocker it’d be then. When you finally start treating them like the actual piece of _meat_ that they are.”**   
  
The remnant traces of blood on his hands are smeared across the muzzle when Adam cups his companion’s face, further pressing against the material with force. Voice dropping into a whisper.   
  
**“It’s your own fault, you know? I wouldn’t have gotten curious about them if you’d have just kept your distance. No. Instead you just had to dangle that...delicious little morsel right in front of us...and catch...my attention. I mean, you should have known better.”**   
  
The exhale that leaves him is a heavy one. There is an inscrutable look upon Adam’s features for a brief moment. Should one venture to place meaning upon it, perhaps they would have described it as wistful. Fleeting and rare, gone as quickly as it’d been there. Before the younger vampire straightens up and makes to leave.   
  
**“Now I hate to be leaving our pleasant little chat so soon but they should be waking up by this point and I wouldn’t want to miss this...visit I had planned. Feel free to...scream or...yell or...waste more energy struggling if you want. It’s not like you’ll be leaving anytime soon.”** A sliver of teeth peeks out when Adam grins. **“I’ll be sure to say Hi to them for you.”**


End file.
